


Drabble pro výzvu na OpenDailySlash

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Drabble do výzvy, která se dnes objevila na FB stránceOpenDailySlashZadaní znělo: začněte povídku větou, která má jednoznačně pozitivní, povznášející význam a je tak opravdu myšlena. Skončete povídku tou samou větou, jen vyznění bude tentokrát mrazivé, temné, děsivé atd.Angst je zkrátka moje parketa, napsala jsem svůj nápad rovnou do komentářů pod příspěvek, ale pak jsem si řekla, že nic nezkazím, když se o něj podělím i s širším okruhem čtenářů.





	Drabble pro výzvu na OpenDailySlash

Tuhle košili měl John na Sherlockovi nejradši. Temně fialový odstín dával vyniknout jeho očím, podtrhoval barvu jeho kadeří a nádherně kontrastoval s jeho pokožkou. Ale právě teď jí ze Sherlocka zuřivě rval ve snaze dostat se rychleji ke svému sladkému cíli.  
Zrovna se vrátili od Angela, kde se John mezi hlavním chodem a dezertem vytasil se sametovou krabičkou, poklekl na koleno a Sherlockovi se na několik vteřin nedostávalo slov, než konečně řekl ano.

John si ten moment živě vybavoval, když držel onen hebký materiál v rukou. Vážně je to už osmadvacet let?

Zamrkal, aby odehnal slzy, které se mu draly do očí a přidal fialový kousek k tmavému obleku a botám, které chystal pro pohřební ústav. Ano. Tuhle košili měl John na Sherlockovi nejradši.


End file.
